


tea parties

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Eventually everyone will be involved but still, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Lissa and Maribelle get together for tea, but the passion between the two comes to a head. However, it would be remiss of them not to get their husbands involved. And after that, why not get together as one big, happy, family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually lead up to a FE Kink Meme Fill

“Lissa, darling!” Maribelle cries out, as the princess enters her quarters. Being the queen of Ylisse, Maribelle shares rather impressive living space with Chrom. Of course, Lissa is no rarity, being Chrom’s sister. “I’m so pleased you could make it! This may be a more personal tea party, but that doesn’t make seeing you any less exciting!”

“It’s only you and me today, right?” Lissa says, smiling at her friend. To her shame, Maribelle feels that familiar heat, spreading through her. But, that’s what she’s hoping to take care of, is it not? “That’s definitely reason to be excited!”

“Perhaps it’s wrong of me to say, but I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Maribelle says, already pouring a cup of Lissa’s favorite blend as Lissa settles in. “Though I do have… well, something of a confession.”

“A confession?” Lissa asks, her brow furrowing in confusion. Maribelle watches the shift in her expression, delighted by how adorable her sister-in-law is - and is immediately reminded of what she wants to say.

“Well, yes. It’s… really not an easy subject to broach. I… I’ll start by saying I have tried desperately to see you as my sister! But it’s… difficult, to say the least.”

“Oh, really? Is there anything I can do to make it easier?” Lissa asks, eager in spite of the way her face falls. Maribelle’s words sting, and Lissa can’t help but wonder if she’s doing something wrong, or if she can’t be a better sister in some way.

“I don’t think anything could, darling,” Maribelle says, looking away. “I… well… My intentions aren’t what you’d call pure. It’s not that your brother is a slouch in the bedroom, or anything, but I… I find myself wanting to be intimate with you, as well.”

“M-Maribelle!?” Lissa asks, taken aback. “You can’t mean…”

“I do, Lissa. I want you. I think that I always have, honestly, but I never thought it would happen. I suppose I’m more willing to try now than I was before.”

“I don’t know what to say! I mean… you’re definitely pretty. I may have had a crush on you, too... but… you’re my sister-in-law! What would Chrom say? Or Frederick!?”

In the midst of Lissa’s panic, however, Maribelle remains calm. She rises, approaching her friend, and leans down.

“I think we could keep them quiet, don’t you?” she asks, before pressing her lips to Lissa’s. While Lissa is stunned, Maribelle wastes no time in slipping her tongue between the princess’ lips, feeling the wet warmth within her, the faint taste of tea still lingering. Maribelle can’t help but notice how much  _ better _ the tea tastes like this, and the very thought makes her shiver. 

In only a moment, Lissa’s already fragile resolve shatters, and she returns Maribelle’s kiss. Maribelle has a bit of a head start, but Lissa’s tenacity makes up for it, as she drives her tongue against Maribelle’s, eliciting a moan from the curly-haired woman. Finally, they break apart.

“See, darling? You’ve likely forgotten all about your excuses!” Maribelle says, a wicked grin twisting her lips. 

“I… I want you too, Maribelle. I guess I shouldn’t worry so much, huh?”

“Of course not! Between the two of us, we can wrap those boys around our finger with no trouble! So relax, darling, and let’s enjoy ourselves!” Maribelle says, as one of her hands slips lower, cupping Lissa’s breast. A light squeeze has Lissa squeaking in delight, but Maribelle’s lips are on the princess’ once more, muffling her. Lissa begins to rise from her chair, the two of them shifting so they don’t break their kiss, until they finally stand face to face. Then, Lissa reaches behind Maribelle, squeezing her ass softly, and pulling her more deeply into the kiss all in one motion. By now, both of the women struggle beneath their passions, their worries of what their husbands might think long since forgotten.

When they finally break their kiss, they are both short of breath. Without a word, each begins to undress the other, as they make their way to Maribelle’s bed. By the time they reach it, their clothes have been scattered across the floor. Suddenly, Lissa seems to realize just how quickly things have gone. She’s on her back, sinking into the soft bed, and Maribelle is climbing in alongside her, completely naked, with a certain  _ need _ in her eyes, one the princess has only witnessed in her husband. Yet, she feels her own arousal, and knows she wants this just as badly as Maribelle. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she says, though she thinks it is far too late to consider stopping. 

“You don’t have any qualms about it, do you? As much as I want this, I… well, I would never want you to regret it, or to feel at all uncomfortable.”

“It’s nothing like that, Maribelle, I promise! It’s more just… well, I think I’ve wanted this for a while, too. I just didn’t realize it, so this all seems so sudden, but it really isn’t? Oh, I’m sure I’m not making any sense!”

“Not to worry, Lissa, you’re making perfect sense! Though I was painfully aware of my little crush on you, I feel the same way. But, as sudden as it may seem, I find that I have no desire to hold back!”

“Me neither!”

“Then,  _ darling _ , my precious treasure, why don’t we start?” Maribelle asks, and without waiting for an answer, she slips her hand between Lissa’s thighs, her fingers brushing against the damp heat of the princess’ folds. Lissa lets out a whimper, as she feels the heat of her arousal spread but remains focused enough to guide her own hand between Maribelle’s legs, doing her best to match her every motion. While both of them have pleasured themselves, and had their husbands work to please them, working in tandem like this is so  _ different. _

It is a more delicate touch, more like that of their own fingers, but without that familiarity that draws so much from the experience. Maribelle, much to Lissa’s annoyance, seems to have a knack for it, however. Before long, the princess is barely keeping up, panting as she struggles to hold on. Even if her desperate whimpers weren’t enough, Maribelle can  _ feel _ Lissa tensing up around her finger, can see just how close she is, and it only spurs her on. Trying to ignore her own limits, Maribelle hooks her finger within Lissa, before pulling back, and finding her clit. As soon as her finger brushes against Lissa’s clit, the sprightly woman is there, crying out as she comes.

Maribelle  _ smiles _ down at her, catlike and victorious, while Lissa gives in to the throes of her climax. Even though Lissa’s focus slips, Maribelle begins grinding herself against the princess’ finger, her hand, and that feeling coupled with the delicious sight of Lissa’s enraptured face is enough to drive Maribelle to her own climax. 

“Ah! Lissa, my… my treasure…” Maribelle gasps out, collapsing on the bed beside her sister-in-law. “That… that was a dream come true!”

“It was really something, huh?”

“Yes, yes. But… well, I do feel somewhat guilty! What do you say we invite our dear husbands to our next little ‘tea party?’”

“D-do you think that would work? I mean… I’m not really sure… Frederick can be pretty stiff, and… well, of course Chrom is… well, he’s my brother, but that’s not to say he’s not handsome, I… I just don’t know!”

“Oh, Lissa! Like I said, wrapping them around our fingers will be no trouble at all! Well, Chrom at the very least will be a simple matter. You’re right about Frederick being a bit more complicated, I believe ‘stiff’ is something of an understatement. But between two adorable young ladies, and his own precious Chrom telling him it’s okay… well, I don’t think even that wary knight could resist, do you?”

“Hehe, no, he probably couldn’t! That sounds like a plan!”

“It certainly does. But, that’s a plan for another day. All I can think of now is that I simply  _ must _ have more of my precious Lissa. I hope you’re as eager for more as I am?” Maribelle asks, and Lissa rolls over, on top of her, pressing her lips against the curly-haired blonde’s. That’s enough of an answer for the both of them, and it seems their ‘tea party’ will continue on for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom knows it’s an odd request. Usually, when Maribelle has something to say to him, she says it outright. Why she would invite him to some “tea party” with his sister, just to “talk something over” is beyond him. But, in spite of not caring much for tea, Chrom would rather not refuse his wife something as simple as showing up to their quarters at a set time. It should be simple, shouldn’t it?

The Exalt approaches his room, the thought of knocking far from his mind. Why should he knock, when it is his room? Still, the sight that greets him is unbelievably unfamiliar. Lissa, seated at their table, while her  _ clothes _ are piled up beside her. His eyes glide over his sister’s body, lingering more than he would care to admit on her perky breasts, her pink, erect nipples… when his eyes do drift down, he sees his wife’s curls, blocking what would be his view of Lissa’s cunt.

Lissa has her head tipped back, losing herself in the feeling of Maribelle’s tongue pressing into her, exploring her. She moans, and clutches the back of Maribelle’s head, guiding her in even deeper. Chrom can hardly wrap his head around what he’s seeing. His wife and his sister, making love? It’s an unbelievable situation, and yet… he feels himself growing hard. Though the Exalt is loathe to admit it, seeing Lissa like  this is something of a dream come true.

He knows having a crush - even lusting after - his own sister is taboo, but… he has never been able to stop himself. At times, he even considered asking Frederick about their more… intimate encounters. While a conversation like that was common with men like Vaike, however, Frederick would likely not indulge him in such talk. Still, he had his fantasies. Lissa, riding him, Lissa, on her knees, doing everything she can to prove she’s not delicate…

He should leave, he knows. Close the door quietly, turn, and go. They haven’t noticed him, and it would be the best option… but before he can make himself turn away, Lissa lowers her head, and her eyes open.

“Oh! C-Chrom! You’re early!” Lissa cries out. She makes no move to cover herself, however. Instead, she smiles, and Chrom can’t deny there’s quite a bit of mischief hidden within her bright eyes.

“Hm, Chrom?” Maribelle asks, pulling back, and turning to look back at him. Of course, the sight of her gazing back over her shoulder, ass looking fantastic as she kneels between his sister’s legs, does nothing to help Chrom’s already shattered focus. “You are early! I would expect such diligence from Frederick, but this is something of a surprise!”

She rises, and crosses to him. Immediately, her hand slips to his crotch, and with a squeeze, tests how hard he is.

“I… what’s going on here?” Chrom asks, thrown off kilter. Of all the things he expected from this little tea party, it certainly wasn’t this.

“Well, we were simply passing the time while we waited for you, my darling husband. Lissa is so adorable, can you really blame me?” Maribelle asks, and Chrom feels a stab of dread. She can’t know he wants his sister, can she? It’s not something he’s told anyone, even her…

“Oh, Maribelle, hush!” Lissa cuts in, blushing. “We have been waiting for you, though, big brother! I… I always thought you were so handsome, and… well, Maribelle and I started doing this, but we felt kind of guilty, and we wanted to try and make it a big group thing! You know, you, her, Frederick, and me!”

“Lissa… Maribelle… I’m really not sure about this…” Chrom says, but Maribelle is already behind him. She closes the door, and begins pushing him towards his sister. With deft hands, she frees his cock as they walk, and begins stroking him from behind.

“But Lissa has been waiting for you all morning, love. She’s told me how  _ handsome _ you are, and how wonderful your physique is. As if I don’t already know!”

“I… Lissa, do you really…?”

“Want you? Uhm… I know that I probably shouldn’t… but I always have! I’m sorry, big brother... “

“Gods, but I…”

“So what if you’re her brother? You wouldn’t  _ dare _ disappoint your wife and a princess all at once, would you?”

“No, what I meant to say was… I’ve always wanted you, too. At least, for a while. Gods, this is so hard to get out…”

“C-Chrom! You don’t need to say anything… Maribelle was helping me get ready… I want you, big brother.”

Maribelle continues guiding Chrom, though the Exalt is mostly moving on his own now, all apprehension fading. Though he can hardly believe he’s doing this, he is moving to fuck his sister. But first, Maribelle insists Lissa rise, only to take her seat. 

“Now, my treasure, sit on my lap! I… well, I want to feel this as well!”

“Okay, Maribelle!” Lissa says, settling onto Maribelle’s lap. As soon as she is settled, Maribelle grabs her, cupping her breasts in her soft hands, slowly guiding her fingers to the princess’ nipples. Chrom finds he can hardly hold back a second longer, and closes the distance between them, guiding his cock to Lissa’s already-wet cunt.

He pauses, watching as his wife teases his sister, bringing forth the most delicious moans from the blonde girl, her face adorable as she writhes under Maribelle’s touch. Still, both of their eyes are on him, waiting.

“Whenever you’re ready,  _ milord. _ ”

“Please… take me, big brother!”

They both urge him to start, and naturally, Chrom can’t hold back any longer. With a grunt, he thrusts into Lissa’s eager folds, feeling the heat of his sister’s cunt envelop him. Though part of him can only see her as his delicate little sister, and wants him to hold back, the Exalt struggles to maintain even a simple rhythm. He thrusts into her, already bordering on frantic, eager to feel more of her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Lissa’s head tips back once more, as her arousal builds. Frederick is always so gentle with her, treating her like she’s the most fragile thing in the world, and Chrom’s more passionate thrusts are an entirely new sensation.

It hurts, a bit, but there’s so much  _ more _ to it, and there’s Maribelle’s viciously focused touch on top of it, and Lissa can feel her sister-in-law clenching her thighs, trying to get off however she can while two of the people she loves the most fuck on top of her. Then, she feels Maribelle’s lips on her neck, kissing her, just before her teeth sink in, gently biting the princess’ neck.

Chrom grows even more frantic, as he watches Maribelle’s efforts to pleasure herself, and to tease Lissa. 

“Gods, I can hardly stand this…” he mutters, already falling to pieces at how  _ tight _ his sister is, how she seems to  _ cling _ to him as he fucks her, as her legs wrap around him, pushing him in even more deeply. As one of her hands drifts to his back, her nails digging into the muscles there. Her other hand slips down, below her, slipping under her leg and between Maribelle’s. It’s an awkward angle, but she somehow manages to guide her fingers to Maribelle’s cunt, and begins rubbing at her, trying to share a fraction of the pleasure she feels with her sister-in-law.

She earns an appreciative moan, all the better as she feels the  _ breath _ that accompanies it on her neck. Maribelle’s pleasure causes her to redouble her efforts, however, her teeth sinking in a bit deeper, causing Lissa to whimper with both pain and pleasure. Her fingers roll over Lissa’s nipples, while Chrom loses all semblance of rhythm, losing himself completely in his need.

And it is a  _ need _ . Though he knows it is risky, he wants nothing more than to come inside of his little sister. He  _ needs  _ to come, and holds nothing back, thrusting into her frantically, desperately, until his grunts of exertion turn into a gasping moan. He’s _ there _ , and his seed spills into Lissa. The warmth she feels, no different from that of Frederick’s seed in essence, is her  _ brother’s _ , and that thought pushes her past her limits. With a whimper, she comes, her body trembling atop Maribelle.

“I… I love you, big brother! I love you both!” Lissa cries out, in the throes of her climax.

“I love you both, too…” Chrom manages to mutter, though his climax has pushed him to the verge of exhaustion.

“I’m so proud of both of you!” Maribelle says. “Now, Frderick should be arriving shortly, and I believe it will take all three of us to get him involved…”

“Oh, Gods, Frederick is coming? But… I just… with his wife… with my  _ sister!” _ Chrom says, his panic snapping him out of his tired afterglow.

“It’s okay, big brother! I’m sure he’ll understand. Besides, he’s always been terrible at saying no to both of us!”

“She has a point, dear. I think the three of us can make short work of him, no matter how ‘wary’ he may be.”

“I… suppose you make a fair point. Well, we might as well try.”

“Excellent! I told him to arrive an hour later than I told you… so likely, he’ll be arriving any minute now. Your dear knight is always so early!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll win him over! Then… well, we won’t need to feel guilty anymore, right?”

“Of course not! If we’re all involved, it will be like we’re one big, happy family!” Maribelle says, though she can’t push away a nagging thought. Don’t they have more family, that will still be left out?


End file.
